User blog:DarkSkullPirates/I Saw A Bright Light
I said my goodbyes, Luffy clinging to the wound on my back. I thanked him. He was a good kid. I knew I couldn't survive the hit. i decided to accept death, and gave everyone a smile. The feeling faded from my body. The sensation was that of slowly falling asleep. I didn't believe in a God, but if there was one I didn't think I'd be let in heaven. The life of a pirate is a evil one. There was a period that felt like an eternity. I couldn't feel anything, but it felt as if I was awake, just floating. Floating in the void between life and death. I didn't know if I was dead or alive. I saw a bright light. It was tiny, but it was bright. Then it grew, I felt the sensation of moving. Faster, and faster I felt myself move. Suddenly the darkness turned to white. A bright, blinding white. It faded a bit, and it became clear. It was the brightest, shiniest thing I had ever witnessed in my life. I can't even describe it, as it was just too beautiful. I looked down at myself, I was definable there, not just a void space anymore. I touched my head, my hair was fine. Felt myself, everything seemed normal. I was even wearing the same clothes, but my wound was gone. I looked over, to my right side. A giant golden gate stood there, beautifully designed, again i cant even describe the beauty in detail. "You know.... I would've sent you to Hell." I looked over, and there he was. Standing there was the man himself. He has a blondish white beard. Much shorter than I expected. Along with that he has slicked back blonde hair. In depictions of God he was a giant, with a bald head and long beard. His appearance surprised me. "Wha.. what?" I asked him. "I would have sent you to hell if it weren't he said. for that thing you did." he said. "Hell?" this surprised me, I didn't think i was that bad. "Attempted murder. Theft. Gluttony. Sloth. Pride. You had too much bad that didn't even out with the good. You cut it close. Saving that young boy gave you a better chance than ever to get up here. Hehahahe!" I thought about it, and he was right. I guess Luffy gave me something in exchange for saving his life, even if he didn't know it. "Well, head on in. Have fun, make yourself at home. you'll be here a very long time." I went up to the beautiful gates, and put my hand upon them. A surge of emotion went through me, because i knew I was doing something amazing. I was walking into the gates of heaven itself. The gates opened wide, and the light shined. I squinted, and it dimmed a bit for me to see. And there stood the two people I had wanted to see for my whole life. The life of hate, sacrifice, and hurt. The life of love, loss, and learning from my mistakes. I ran at them, hugged them hard and immediatly started crying. It was the first time I had ever hugged my mother or my father. The woman who sacrificed herself for me to be born, and the man who made sure I was kept a secret from the world in order to live. The two people I owed my life to there in front of me. And so, we were a family again. Even if it was in death. Category:Blog posts